


Bunnies playhouse

by Updated1yearsAgo (orphan_account)



Series: Bunny’s afterparty [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Blood, Death, Gore, Horror, Murder, No Beta, Original Character - Freeform, assasin, killer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25079788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Updated1yearsAgo
Summary: (This is j.s.  and Bee Sharing an acc)In a world where we are plagued with rotten and evil people full of hatred and dispair prey becomes predator.
Series: Bunny’s afterparty [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816495





	Bunnies playhouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (This is J.S. And bee sharing an acc) 
> 
> Dottie Harris and Oliver Steppe are assassins hired to kill the “diseased people” who’s personalities is plagued with hatred and despair.

She got up from her position on the floor, finishing her carving of a bunny. They look around at the blood stained house they so easily got into. Her knife, dress, and mask laced with the one thing that gave her pleasure; blood. A smile crept onto her covered mouth. “Ah a fun one at last!” She giggled looking down, she sees the mans face contorted with fear and pain. His blood is so pretty she thinks. It’s been a while since her prey put up a fight. She smiled and went to go find any cute jewelry her beloved might like. She packed a couple pieces and a few thousand dollars. Walking out the front door taking the car keys with her, she looks up at the camera and waves. “Run rabbit, run rabbit, run, run, run  
Run rabbit, run rabbit, run, run, run  
Bang, bang, bang, bang goes the farmer's gun  
Run rabbit, run rabbit, run, run, run, run” she sings as she head toward the beautiful Mercedes car waiting for her “I could get used to this.” *ring ring* “Hello! This is Bunny! Yes the job is done! He was pretty fun! Okay meet up at the usual place? I’ll be there!” She hangs up and pulls out of the driveway. She calls a number, frantic and disoriented, asking for help. She hangs up and pulls to the street. Hearing sirens in the background. Laughing quietly, she thinks to herself, “Your already to late, he’s already dead.”


End file.
